Jay
Jay is one of the many Exaggerated Characters and at the same time Main Characters in the film This is the End he is played by his real life counter part, Jay Baruchel. Character in Film The film begins with Jay arriving at LAX to be greeted by his best friend, Seth Rogen. After hanging out at his house, the two go to James Franco's house for a housewarming party he has thrown himself, amongst the party-goers are Michael Cera, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Mindy Kaling, and Seth's friends, house host James Franco, Jonah Hill (who Jay admitingly says he can't stand) and Craig Robinson. When Jay and Seth go into town for a pack of cigarettes, out of nowhere, Beams of Blue lights burst from out of the skies, and abduct store customers. Out of fear, they flea back to the house. At the party, they try to convince the others of what they saw, but no one believes them. When an earthquake erupts, the party-goers commence outside where they watch in horror as they see the Hollywood Hills engulfed in flames. Just then, the ground gives from under them and a large hole Mintz-Plasse, Rihana, Mindy Kaling, Kevin Hart and Jason Segel are amongst the many fatalities. He, Rogen, Robinson, Hill, and Franco survive and enter the house, of which they soon decide to board up. The next morning, he and the others awaken to find Danny McBride- who unknown to them crashed the party- has wasted most of their food supplies on a large breakfast. When an armed Emma Watson returns, a misunderstanding leads her to steal most of their water. Franco eases their worries by telling them that there are two glugs of water in the basement. Robinson is elected in a burnt match draw to go to the basement by using the outside, but he is too scared, and comes back after realizing that the hatch door is locked. It is soon decided that they must dig their way into the basement on shifts. Later, Jay begins to convince the others that they are in the biblical end of the world, as predicted in the Book of Revalations. While talking to Craig later on the topic, he expresses his belief that the blue beams were most likely a portal created by God to rapture all of the good doers. After McBride lazily walks away from his turn on digging duty, Jay helps out Seth. While remembering on old times, the floor gives and they fall into the basement where they find the water, accompanied by old props from Franco's previous films. Over dinner, they celebrate over water, but when McBride tries to get another drink, he is reminded that there is a one drink a dinner bar, he angrily and selfishly dumps all of the water, and because of this he is exiled from the house.Later, that night, Jonah is raped and possesed by a spirit, after praying to God that he would kill Jay. The next day, while Jay and Robinson are on a suply run, Jonah's possesion gets the better of him, and he attacks Franco and Rogen who stayed with him. Surviving a demon attack, Robinson and Jay return, and attempt to exercise him. During an argument, a candle is knocked over, and the bed sheet attatched to the bed Jonah is being exercized on is set ablaze. The group escape the house, only to be spotted by a demon, Craig sacrifices himself, only to be raptured at the last second. When the remaining are cornered by a group of cannibals, lead by McBride, who is accompanied by his sex-slave, Channing Tantum, James realizing what good it did for Robinson, decides to sacrifice himself. Before he can be killed, he is almost raptured, but by taking too much pride in the blessing and by cursing out McBride, he is left behind. As Jay and Rogen run from the cannibals and yet another demon, Jay decides to sacrifice himself for Seth. Just as he is raptured, he alows Seth to grab on, but mid-way up, the beam starts shutting down, Seth realizing that the rapture can't fully be complete with him tagging along, decides to let go and let Jay fulfil his fate in heaven, doing this, he is also raptured. The two are greeted by Robinson, now an angel, in heaven, where a huge party is going on. When he tells them they can wish for anything, Jay wishes up the Backstreat Boys to regroup for a final number. Category:Portrayed by Self Category:Pary-Goer Category:Survivor